


Doing Things Backwards

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peyton and Don discuss what they can remember of the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Things Backwards

An hour ago the scene was different. They weren't sitting at her table talking like civilized adults. They weren't having something to drink (for him, coffee; for her, tea). Their hangovers were worse. But most importantly? Now they were dressed.

"I can't believe I did that," Peyton said quietly.

"I can't believe I can't remember what 'that' is," Flack said with a slightly rueful smile.

"Isn't it obvious? We wake up in bed next to each other, naked. There's only one possible explanation."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to remember it."

Peyton blinked slightly. "What?"

"I said, just because it's obvious what happened, that doesn't mean I don't want to remember it." He shrugged. "Mac's going to kill us."

"I'm no longer seeing Mac, so his opinions mean very little to me at the moment."

"But we both have to work with him."

"We could pretend this never happened."

"We could."

She looked at him shrewdly. "But you don't want that, do you?"

"No, I don't. We don't have to broadcast it, but I don't want to lie about it either. I only lie to suspects." He tossed her a trademark grin and she found herself grinning back.

"So, Don, what _do_ we do?"

"You know you're the first person I'm not related to to call me by my first name in a long time?" He took another drink of his coffee. "And with your accent, it sounds nice."

She blushed. "You keep getting away from the problem at hand."

"I know. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." He sighed. "In all honesty? I don't know what to do. For all we know, it didn't go any further than getting undressed and getting into bed."

"No, I fully believe it went further than that," she said with a wry grin.

"I know you're right," he said. "Do you have any ideas on what to do?"

"I don't want to sneak around again," she said.

"What do you mean?" Flack asked, looking confused.

"Things with Mac and I have been over for six months. And I have found you...I suppose you could say attractive. Though I think it's more than that. You're...charismatic, charming. Witty. And I do like being in your company." She took another sip of her tea. "And no one else would have offered to get drunk with me over a horrifically bad case, I know that. But you did."

"I did it because I like you."

"And precisely how do you like me, Don?"

He looked away. "Definitely as a friend. As more than that..."

"It's all right, Don. You don't need to say any more than--"

"I've wondered."

She knew her face reflected how shocked she was. "What?"

"I've wondered what it would be like to date you." He turned back at her. "It didn't mean I was going to act on it, not even after you and Mac broke up, not even after he'd moved on with Stell. I had too much respect for him, and too much respect for you, and if I tried anything with you..."

"Yes?"

"I didn't want you to think of me as a rebound."

She looked at him for a minute and then smiled. "Look at the two of us. We've gone from ending up in bed together to admissions of wanting to date each other. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

His mouth quirked up into a grin. "Yeah, it is."

"Well, then..." She thought for a minute. "Let's not pretend last night didn't happen, but let's start over."

He nodded. "I can do that."

"All right, then."

He paused for a second. "You want to get a bite to eat? Coffee's good, but not on an empty stomach."

She nodded, setting her tea down. "I think that's a very good idea. Let me change first."

He nodded as well, watching her get up and leave the table. He was still a little fuzzy about things, still unsure about what was going to happen, but he had the feeling that if last night _hadn't_ happened his relationship with her would have stayed exactly the same, despite how much he wanted it differently. So, in a way, every single one of those drinks he'd bought had been worth it.


End file.
